Something To Live For
by startscribbling12
Summary: DmC Universe: Dante and Kat have a chat in his trailer after a long day of work. D/T


It had been a long day.

Dante had been dragged into Limbo again and it was once again Kat's job to find an exit for him while he battled the demons that lived and breathed to kill him. The two of them had been running around the city all day, doing jobs for Vergil and throwing Limbo in the mix really exhausted them.

Which is how the partners ended up sitting in Dante's trailer. He had suggested that they go buy some greasy fast food to celebrate a day well done and eat dinner there before heading back to Headquarters. Kat wasn't usually a fast food eater, but she felt like she deserved to eat some after her hard work. Believe it or not, finding exits from Limbo was no easy deal.

Dante leaned up against the couch as he sat on the floor, legs spread apart, the greasy hamburger, fries, and beer all in between them. He let out a sigh as took a swig of his beer and he glanced at the hooded girl next to him. Unlike his position, Kat had her legs stretched in front of her, pressed firmly together, food placed on top on her lap and a glass of water on the small table that he had. Her henna covered hands poked at the fries that she had.

"The point of the food was to eat it." Dante finally said, tired of watching her poke at her food. He was happily munching away at his dinner, but she had barely taken a bite.

Dark, makeup rimmed eyes shot over to his. She let out an embarrassed laugh. "Sorry, I guess I'm just tired." She told him, taking a handful of fries and shoved them into her mouth. He snorted a laugh at her obvious forced behavior to eat it. But, he said nothing of it.

"Say, Dante…" Kat said, glancing up at the muted news broadcast that was running on the TV. The story was about the "terrorists", as usual. "Does it ever bother you what they say?"

Dante turned to her with a grin. "Nah," He shrugged, taking a bite of his burger. "They are all run by those damn demons. It doesn't even surprise me."

"They say horrible things about you, though." She continued, tapping her boots together.

Dante let out a shrug. Sure, the things they said were bothersome. But that was Dante. He was a rebellious boy growing up which gave him quite a reputation with people. Though the things that they say on the news were quite exaggerated, they were somewhat correct. He always had a problem with authority, but those details were burned into him as he grew up. That was just who he was, and he couldn't change that.

"Why?" The demon killer asked the smaller girl with a teasing tone. "Does it bother you?"

"No…" She trailed off. "I was just wondering if you really were like that." The two of them hadn't been working together long. It was only a couple of weeks ago that he held a gun to her face in Limbo and she had to explain to herself that she wasn't an enemy.

"More or less," He replied. "Though thanks you to, I keep getting a reality check." He sent a smirk her way and Kat broke eye contact with him, finding her food much more interesting than before. "You're also the reason I'm still around, I guess." He continued talking again, much to Kat's surprise. From what she could tell, Dante wasn't the type of guy to talk about things like that, though he seemed to be proving her wrong. "I didn't really care too much about what I did in my life, because with all the fucking demons following me around I knew I wouldn't be alive much longer."

Kat furrowed her brows. She didn't like to hear him say that. That meant that none of them would be around long. Sure-the demons were following Dante around more than The Order, but they still had demons on their tail. Kat knew from a young age that she didn't want to be killed by demons, and therefore had to fight for her life. But-this comment from Dante made it sound like he didn't even care about his life. And his was much more important than hers. As she was about to speak up in protest, he spoke again.

"It seems I have something to live for now though." He smiled at her before standing and stretching from his spot on the floor. Picking up his beer, leaving his trash on the floor, he kicked the bathroom door open and left Kat alone while he took care of his business.

Even as the two of them cleaned up their mess in his trailer and grabbed their things to leave for Headquarters, he never told Kat was it was that he had to live for. She just hoped that it benefited her in some way. She would find herself unintentionally smiling at the thought, causing Dante to tease her on the way back for being too lost in her imagination-or staring at him, depending on the situation.

He might be a flirtatious prick sometimes, but he was growing on Kat.

_End._


End file.
